


Losing is not an option

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mpreg, XMFC AU, mentions of nuclear war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: On the eve of Cuba's battle, one change makes everything much more complicated.Mpreg





	Losing is not an option

Tension is heavy as the television is stopped. It’s one thing to know you’ll have to face an enemy some time in the future. It’s quite another to know the fight is only hours away. Charles gets up and breaks the silence:

“Everyone gets some food and rest. We’ll all need it tomorrow.”

“We, Charles?”

Everyone froze again at Erik’s tone, even Moira, who looked in complete control until now. Everyone but Charles.

“Can we discuss this alone?”

Erik doesn’t answer, but leads the way to the library, only waiting for Charles to close the door before exploding.

“How can you even think of coming? You’re pregnant Charles! There’s no way I’m letting you anywhere near Schmidt, let alone in a combat zone.”

“And there’s no way you can stop him without a telepath! Believe me, I’d rather not risk anything going wrong, but what’s the point in staying safe here if my absence means losing and the start of a nuclear war? ”

“I won’t let it come to that.”

“How? Shaw is nearly invincible. His mind is his only weakness.”

There’s thunder in Erik’s eyes and such tension in his jaws Charles doesn’t need his telepathy to see the feelings battling in his lover.

“So we won’t kill him now, but we will stop his plan.”

Charles freezes in disbelief.

“You’d let him go?”

“If it’s the only way, then yes. ”

Erik’s need for revenge has always been such a pillar of his life that Charles can’t believe what he’s hearing. He knew Erik cared but this… It’s hard to continue arguing after that. And yet, so much can go wrong. What if they need his power? What if….

“But if I stay in the plane…”

“No Charles.”

“If anyone of you gets hurt when I could have stopped it…”

_I won’t be able to bear it_ goes unsaid. He finds himself in Erik’s arms and his body melts automatically into the embrace.

“We trained them well and there had always been a risk. You know that.”

He does. Several times he battled with the idea of making the young mutants go. Especially Raven, oh Raven; he’s supposed to protect her and he brought her in the middle of dangerous CIA’s business and war and now it’s too late…

“If I had cerebro…”

“I know.”

Erik’s confidence and love soothe him and slowly the will to fight leaves him. He is just tired. The last couple of months has brought incredible joys -more mutants, finding love- and terrible events -Darwin, Angel- and this impossible decision is being too much, everything crashing on him at once. He hates the fragility in his voice as he asks:

“Do you truly think it will be ok? You’re not letting your anger or protectiveness clouding your vision?”

“Follow your own advice and go rest Charles. We’ll be fine.”

His mind conjures up more nightmarish images. His family dead, himself loosing the baby because of radiations or war, a broken world and regrets devouring him whole.

He has to keep hoping. He’s not sure he is strong enough for that.


End file.
